


Battlefront

by Judyku



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku
Summary: It's on.





	

Title: Battlefront

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I own nixies.

Notes: This is written off-the-cuff, so no editing whatsoever.

 

His thumb swept down his nose as he watched her all careful-like. Noted how her body thrummed with the energy that only came right before a fight, noted how she moved with a grace that made her look relaxed. Indifferent, even, but he knew different.

He knew under that uncaring, couldn't-give-a-damn facade was a weapon built to kill and take down anything in her path. He'd seen her with his own two eyes do that very thing. Even managed to touch her once, and he'd never forgotten for a second how she felt.

Sleek, lean, fit, and honed from a lifetime's worth of ballet and yoga that kept her body perfect, and knew how that might sound hilarious to some folk. After all, a ballerina weren't so tough. Flowery, willowy things they were. Couldn't punch worth a damned. That's what some would say, and have said, about her.

Jayne was different.

He handled weapons every day, knew them inside and out. How they worked, what parts went where, which one to use and when, just how much pressure each trigger needed before a bullet let loose. So yeah, he knew different, and he knew the weapon in front of him was no willowy, fragile looking lady from the Core.

River Tam was a creature of grace, of energy, and she damned well knew it, too. And as sure as he circled her, _she_ circled _him_.

Brute strength versus agility.

Years of self-taught and learned behaviour leaning in the mercenary direction versus a pure genius intellectual that only needed to see something once before she could do.

Chestnut waves slid as she tilted her head ever so slightly. "Acknowledged."

Jayne responded and she followed, both walking to the centre of the arena until hands clasped and fingers curled tight.

Bicep and tone contoured each arm as their faces leaned in.

Time to see who was the best once and for all.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war..."


End file.
